


Swan Song

by LilyAnson



Series: Falling Faithfully [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sam Winchester, Begging, Bribery, Conditioning, Control, Crowley and Feelings, Crowley on Human Blood, Dark, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Cuffs, Demon Trap, Dom Sam Winchester, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hope, Human Blood Addiction, Hurt Crowley, Hurt No Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Slave, Men of Letters Dungeon, Name-Calling, Needles, No Aftercare, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Ownership, Pain, Possessive Sam, Post-Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Shame, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Crowley, Submission, Submissive Crowley, Torture, Training, Verbal Humiliation, powerless Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS**  Possible TRIGGER warning, please read tags!  Set after 10x23 My Brother's Keeper.  (Slight divergence at near the end)  **Not really spoilers in a sense since I don't discuss prior events but better safe than sorry.** </p><p>Dean never called Sam to meet with him, he merely accepted Death's offer and left with him.  Crowley managed to kick the human blood habit but just barely.  While he still has cravings he can control them.  That is, until Sam Winchester shows up desperate to find his brother and kidnaps Crowley.  Having exhausted all other possibilities Sam feels he has nothing to lose.  If drinking demon blood will return his powers and help him find Dean he'll do it.  In an effort to keep Crowley cooperative he doses him with human blood until the demon becomes addicted once again.  Sam never foresaw the long term effects drinking Crowley's blood would bring.  Sam soon becomes addicted to the power and Crowley's suffering only increases as Sam spirals farther and farther away from basic humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Song: The phrase refers to an ancient belief that swans (Cygnus spp.) sing a beautiful song in the moment just before death, having been silent (or alternatively, not so musical) during most of their lifetime.
> 
> *As always, I'm attempting something new. Feedback, thoughts, and opinions are completely welcome and encouraged.*

Crowley groaned against the pain radiating throughout his body. Fuck, everything hurt. How long had he been out this time? Long enough, he thought. The cravings were in full swing already which meant he had to have been out for several hours. The thought was not very reassuring. If he had been out of it for that long Sam was probably either watching him, waiting for him to wake, or would be back soon. 

Forcing one of his eyes open he inspected the room. No Sam. At least that much was good. Allowing his eye to slide shut Crowley lay still and focused on breathing normally. His left arm was trapped under his chest and cramping. While his wrists were cuffed his right arm wasn’t trapped under him and merely ached. He lay there debating if it would hurt more to move and if he could deal with the cramps coursing through the arm. 

Screw it, he thought. He couldn’t take it, he had to move the arm. He was going to have to do this fast if he was going to do it at all. Too slow and the pain would stop him before he moved enough and everything would have all been for nothing. Bracing himself for the pain he tensed and flung himself onto his right side. He actually managed to accomplish the maneuver and was proud of himself… briefly. When the pain struck his body jerked reflexively and he ended up on his back rocking side to side, arms wrapped around his middle. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Crowley hissed.

Biting into his lip, face contorted in pain, Crowley struggled to breath normally. It was quite a while for enough of the pain subsided before he was able to breathe easier. Finally he was able to mostly relax his muscles. Taking a deep breath he wince and released it. Great, he thought apathetically. At least two of his ribs were probably broken. Aside from breathing, that didn’t really matter much right now. It would only become a problem when Sam returned. At least the cramps in his arm had finally subsided somewhat.

.

Crowley had no clue how long he had been awake, shaking in pain and shivering with withdrawals. He needed more but he despised it. He loved the feelings it brought, the high, the emotions, everything. He hated the fact that the want was rapidly becoming a need. As much as he wanted more he desperately wished Sam would stop injecting him. The shivering grew worse and still Sam didn’t show.

“Please,” Crowley whined quietly. “Gods, I need it.”

No amount of begging would make Sam appear or disappear. At this point Crowley wasn’t sure which he wanted more. If Sam showed that meant more blood but also amazing amounts of pain. If Sam didn’t show that meant no blood but also no more pain either. Both were equally appealing and unappealing options. At the moment with the pain subsiding the blood lust was quickly winning. He shook his head. No, he couldn’t. No more blood, he told himself sternly.

.

Oh gods it hurt. The pain of the withdrawals had rapidly overshadowed the pain from the torture. He needed blood. A loud keening noise escaped his lips. Crowley couldn’t even bring himself to care about how needy he looked or sounded. It didn’t matter. The only thing he could think about right now was blood, the slight sting of the needle piercing his skin, the rush of relief the blood always brought. He absolutely needed it.

“Please,” Crowley sobbed. “Sam!”

Yelling wasn’t a good idea, at least not when he wasn’t being tortured. He had spent a lot of the first few days here yelling. When he realized Sam didn’t like the noise Crowley yelled just to annoy the other man. He quit when he realized the only thing annoying Sam granted him was extreme pain and hard brutal rapes. And so Crowley had stopped yelling when he wasn’t being intentionally hurt. While he was being hurt he yelled as loud as he was able. True Sam would only hurt him more if Crowley didn’t yell loud enough but that wasn’t why. Sam had gotten so good at the torture the screams were genuine. With the withdrawals peaking Crowley began to not care if he was punished. He needed the blood that much.

“Sam!” Crowley yelled at the top of his lungs. “Sam, please!” Silence. “Please!”

The door leading to the room beyond the dungeon slammed open. Instantly terror caused him to tremble. Yes, he needed the blood. Yes, he would do anything to get it. The mere thought of the pain he was about to endure terrified him. Doubt finally hit him. Maybe he should have just endured the withdrawals. Was it really worth what was fixing to happen to him? The shelves blocking the dungeon from the other room slammed open noisily and rebounded slightly from the force used to open them. Crowley curled into a ball without even looking to Sam. He couldn’t bear the look he knew he’d see.

“You called?” Sam sneered.

Crowley trembled harder.

“Don’t be shy now. You wanted my attention? You have it.”

Rolling onto his stomach Crowley laid flat with his cuffed hands above his head. The position allowed Sam access to use Crowley if or when Sam chose. It was the position he had been ordered to adopt whenever Sam deigned to visit. The movement and the position caused a sharp spike of pain in his broken ribs and chest. His trembling worsened. “Please,” he whispered. “Please?”

“Please what?” Sam demanded.

“I need it. Blood. Please.” His voice quivered slightly and finally broke as he spoke the please. He couldn’t help it nor could he find it in himself to be ashamed. With Sam in the room he was that much closer to another dose of blood. All he had to do was beg well enough to convince Sam to inject him. “Please?”

“I thought I told you no more yelling,” Sam stated in a light and questioning tone.

“Sorry, sir.” _Respectful, Crowley reminded himself. Be respectful._ “I’m so sorry. Forgive me, please? I shouldn’t have yelled. I-”

“Damn right,” Sam hissed, cutting off Crowley’s begging.

Crowley flinched. Unnecessary warning bells began ringing in his head. He didn’t need the warnings. If Sam was in the same room it was already bad. “You’re right, sir. I shouldn’t have yelled. It’s just…” _Oh sod it, he told himself. Just get it over with._ “I was being weak. I was being weak and made a mistake. I’m sorry I’m not strong enough, but I need it. Please sir, I need it. I’m so sorry,” he said in a rush.

“Not yet you’re not,” Sam growled.

_‘No!’_ Crowley’s mind screamed just as a boot connected with his injured ribs. Crowley’s mouth opened and closed as he struggled to breathe unsuccessfully. Suddenly there was a heavy weight on his cheek pressing his head firmly into the ground. Compared to the pain in his ribs and his inability to breathe the pressure on his cheek was nothing. Still, he knew better than to ignore the heavy weight. It was Sam’s way of getting his attention. If he didn’t immediately give Sam the attention Sam wanted then it would only get worse. 

“Y-Y-Y-es?” Crowley stammered breathless, still desperately trying to suck in air.

“You were told you would only get more if you were good. Remember that?”

Crowley started to nod but the boot on his head kept that from happening. “Y-es,” he gasped, finally starting to get his breath back.

“You were told to stop yelling without cause, weren’t you?”

Crowley’s hopes sank. He knew where this was headed. Still he had to try. “Yes… sir.”

“Were you being a good whore?”

“N-no sir,” Crowley answered.

The pressure from the boot on his head increased and Crowley winced in pain. _‘You think you’re hurting now?’_ his mind asked. _‘Shut up!’_ he yelled back to his mind.

“And yet you think I should reward you?” Sam asked mildly.

“No sir,” Crowley whispered.

“You knew what you were doing was wrong and you still did it?”

Crowley’s body moved past the slight trembling to full on shaking. Well, every part of his body except for his head was shaking. “I- I was weak. Sorry sir. Please sir. Please.” As much as he still needed the blood the plea was every bit as much for Sam not to hurt him as it was for the blood. Suddenly, the weight from the boot on his head was gone. Sam crouched down next to him and eyed him carefully. Crowley, still shaking, remained quiet.

“Hm,” Sam hummed thoughtfully. “How badly do you want it?”

_‘You already know!’_ Crowley mentally yelled. “Please. I’ll do…” Crowley swallowed thickly and tried again. “I’ll do… anything.” It was hard to get out that last word. He was setting himself up to be humiliated and tortured by saying it but he couldn’t help it. It had been days since he had last had any blood. He really did need the it that badly.

“Anything?” Sam asked, a hint of mirth coloring his voice.

Crowley’s eyes slid shut in shame. “Yes sir,” he replied softly. There was no point in him lying about it. Sam knew precisely how much Crowley needed another injection and what he would do to get one. Sam had purposely overridden Crowley’s objections early on and repeatedly injected him to get Crowley re-addicted in the first place. Now all Crowley was able to think about, when he could think, was when he would get his next injection.

“Move,” Sam ordered.

Scrambling as fast as he could Crowley moved to the edge of the demon trap. Sam snapped and ‘the bed’ appeared the center of the trap. Crowley always thought of it as ‘the bed’, with quotation marks. When not in use it resided on the far wall of the room. He always avoided looking that direction whenever possible. A shiver ran down Crowley’s spine at the mere sight of it. Sam hurting him on ‘the bed’ meant he was in for a long session. It meant Sam wanted him off the ground and higher for easier access. Crowley shivered again.

“Bed. Now,” Sam ordered.

Crowley struggled to get to his feet grimacing in pain as his ribs protested. Quickly he made his way onto the bed. He lay flat on his stomach, arms underneath him. Even though the bed didn’t hurt his ribs as much as the floor he couldn’t feel any comfort. The pain he was fixing to feel would far outshine the pain of lying on the floor. Why did he have to be so weak? If he didn’t need the blood so badly Sam wouldn’t be here right now.

“On your back whore.”

Wincing Crowley rolled over until he was lying on his back. Sam moved to the chest containing the ‘toys’ as Sam so eloquently labeled them. Crowley closed his eyes so he didn’t have to watch. He didn’t want to know what was coming. Whatever was going to happen would happen whether he wanted it to or not. Better just to accept his fate and get it over with instead of trying to fight it. 

“So tense,” Sam purred.

Crowley whimpered involuntarily.

“You do want the blood… don’t you?”

Crowley’s bottom lip began to tremble. Oh gods yes he wanted the blood. It was this part he wished he could skip. Please just get it over with, Crowley thought at Sam. He didn’t dare speak the words. That would be infinitely stupid. When he felt the cloth cover his eyes he inhaled sharply and his body jerked as his ribs protested. The blindfold was unnecessary. All Sam had to say was don’t open his eyes. But Crowley knew why the blindfold. It was a symbolic representation that Sam controled his world now.

“Bend your knees,” Sam growled. 

Crowley bent his knees and placed his feet flat on the bed as close to his ass as they could get them. Slowly to keep his muscles from yelling at him too much he allowed his legs to fall open the way he knew Sam liked them. His mind flashed through memories of all the times Sam had taken him and Crowley’s breath hitched slightly. Gods he hoped Sam used lube this time. Sam was huge and until quite recently Crowley had never been the bottom during sex. If Sam decided not to use lube this time… No, not going there.

A sudden, sharp pain shot through his ass and Crowley uttered a strangled cry. His back arched off the bed as his body instinctively tried to pull away. Gods it hurt! Without any preparation it was too much too soon. Soft whimpers issued from Crowley’s throat as Sam continued to slowly insert the object. Crowley’s hands gripped the covers on the bed and balled into fists as he struggled not to move. Even with the blindfold he knew what toy Sam was using. They only had one this big. Of course Sam would start with it. Sam slid it in even farther and gave it a slight twist. Crowley cried out in pain.

“T-t-t-”

The toy stopped moving inward but Sam gave it another twist. “What’s that?” Sam asked sounding mildly bored.

“T-t-time! Pl-plea-se!” Crowley begged. A tear slid from his left eye and down his cheek.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was under the impression I was in charge here,” Sam replied in a mocking tone.

Crowley nodded vigorously. “Y-yes. You,” Crowley panted.

“And I seem to remember you admitting to doing something you knew was wrong.”

Crowley sobbed loudly once. “So sorry,” he whined. “Please?”

Instead of replying Sam roughly shoved the last few inches of the toy into him. Crowley screamed and thrashed on the bed as the toy bottomed out and pressed excruciatingly against his insides. His ass clenched trying to return to a more normal size but the toy inside held him open. Oh gods it hurt! Moaning in pain Crowley twisted to the left then the right trying to get some kind of relief. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Hurts! Sorry! Fuck it hurts! Please! I’m sorry! Too much!”

“You did say you would do anything,” Sam reminded him.

“Fuck, it hurts! Please!?”

“No.”

Crowley sobbed in despair. He couldn’t do this. If he’d had preparation then maybe he would have been able to take it but starting with something this big… 

“Crowley.”

Crowley whimpered in response.

“Relax,” Sam ordered.

Breath coming in ragged gasps Crowley tried to relax. He could still feel his ass clenching around the toy painfully holding his hole open. Fuck, he needed this thing out of him now! Breathe, he told himself. He had to control his breathing. After a while the gasps turned into heavy panting. After a little longer he was almost able to breath normally. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hole was acclimatizing to the toy holding it open.

“Crowley.”

Crowley tilted his blindfolded face in the direction of Sam’s voice.

“You did say anything, didn’t you?”

He stifled a whine before answering. “Yes,” Crowley whispered quietly. Why had he said that? Fuck, he should have kept his mouth shut.

“Play with it.”

Crowley could have sworn his heart stopped. Sam wanted him to do it? Crowley fervently shook his head back and forth. There was no way he could do it. 

Sam sighed heavily. “You do remember what happens if you tell me no, don’t you?”

Crowley froze. He very much remembered what happened if he denied Sam what Sam wanted. Given a choice between the punishment for denying Sam and using the toy on himself it was a tough call but he knew what he would pick. As much as this was going to hurt it wouldn’t be as bad as being punished for saying no to Sam. Shakily Crowley reached down and felt for the end of the toy. His ribs protested but he ignored them.

“That’s it,” Sam murmured encouragingly. “You know you want to do it.”

Crowley knew he most definitely did not want to do this. He also knew he didn’t want to be punished for telling Sam no more so than he didn’t want to do this. Carefully he gripped the base of the dildo. Taking a few deep breaths he ignored the pain in his ribs to the best of his ability. Slowly, and still somewhat shakily, he began to draw it back. Fuck that hurt! Gritting his teeth he didn’t dare stop. At least doing this himself he could control the pace. After he had removed several inches he paused. Just removing it that far helped. It was no longer pressing painfully against the inside of him. He must have paused for too long.

“Crowley,” Sam growled.

Crowley slid his index and middle fingers to the base of it and began to press it back inside. Gods it hurt. How long could he force himself to keep doing this? As the dildo bottomed out once again Crowley’s body spasmed involuntarily and he winced at the pain. Slowly he move his fingers back to the edges and began to pull it out again. He managed to pull it out and press it back in four more times before he had to stop.

“Please, you do it?” Crowley begged.

For a while Sam was silent. “I could,” Sam finally answered. “But since I ordered you to do this if I have to do it you won’t get any blood.”

A half-whine, half-sob spilled out from Crowley’s mouth.

“Yes or no Crowley?”

“No, I… I’ll do it,” he whispered. Once started a session didn’t end until Sam said it was over. If he didn’t get the blood then all this pain would have been for nothing. Somehow he had to force himself to do this. Crowley started to pull it back again when Sam place a hand on his and stopped him.

“Faster,” Sam demanded.

Shuddering Crowley nodded. Sam removed his hand and Crowley gripped the base of the dildo tightly. Bracing himself as much as possible he jerked his hands downward dislodging the toy several inches. Without giving himself time to think about what he was doing he jerked his hands back upward. The toy slammed into him and Crowley’s body spasmed.

“Fuck,” Crowley hissed. 

Despite the pain he jerked the toy downward again and slammed it back up inside of himself. This time the spasm from the pain jarred him so much he lost his grip. For several moments all he could do was writhe in pain on the bed. Steeling himself Crowley straightened and once again grabbed the base of the toy. It took effort but he finally found a pace that worked. When Sam began stroking him Crowley almost lost his pace. Somehow he managed to correct it before it was too late. It was always the same. No matter how much pain he was in Sam always made sure Crowley got hard. 

After a while the hand stilled, gripping him tightly at the base of his dick. Crowley stilled instantly stifling small a whine. Crowley wasn't surprised though. Never once has Sam let him come. Breathing heavily, with a raging hard on, and completely wracked with pain he desperately hoped the session was over. He had no clue how long it had been since he’d started. Time meant nothing during a session. Only two things mattered, coping with the pain and pleasing Sam. If he managed both of those things the session could end. If he failed either the session continued. Crowley was already sobbing into the blindfold and desperate for a break. 

The hand finally left his cock and he felt fingers brush against his. Crowley’s fingers had grown stiff from gripping the toy for so long that it took him some time to dislodge them. When he finally managed the dildo was roughly yanked out of him. Crowley uttered a small pained cry before clamping his mouth shut. Please let it be over, Crowley silently begged. Hands began undoing the blindfold. When it was removed Crowley blinked several times trying to readjust to the bright fluorescent lighting.

“What are you?” Sam asked roughly.

“A slut,” Crowley sniffled.

“And whose slut are you?”

“Yours sir,” Crowley replied still trying to stifle his tears.

“Don’t you forget that, bitch.”

A light object dropped onto Crowley’s chest as Sam turned and left. When Sam was gone Crowley used the blindfold to dry his face and wipe his nose. Picking the syringe up off of his chest he turned on to his side. He couldn’t bear the thought of sitting right now, everything just hurt too much. Using his right hand he popped the inner area of his left elbow. When he found a vein he could use he injected himself and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying on the floor Crowley stretched languidly as he reveled in the warmth of the blood coursing through him. Gods he missed this. It was times like these that made it hard to remember why he had given it up in the first place. He purposely ignored the circumstances for him being here. If he thought about the reasons for too long he ended up in tears and completely inconsolable. Nope, much better just to lie here and revel in the nicer feelings, thank you very much. 

A noise behind him startled him out of his thoughts. Tilting his head backward he found himself looking at an upside down Sam. Crowley frowned trying to figure out how he should feel about this. He knew how he wanted to feel -- scared, worried, apprehensive. Crowley shoved those thoughts away. Until he had cause he was going to continue thinking good thoughts. He dropped his chin until his head rested flat against the floor once more. Footsteps approached him and Sam’s face came into view looking down at him.

“Feeling better?” Sam asked, his voice was pleasant enough for moment.

“Mmm,” Crowley hummed contentedly.

Sam crouched down beside him. “What are you thinking about right now?”

“I was just thinking about how much I wanted to love you,” he answered honestly. Crowley’s eyes closed and he smiled. He stopped smiling and looked upward at Sam. Sam’s eyes had morphed from emotionless to stormy. “Are you here to hurt me again?”

“I’m here for more blood,” Sam growled. 

A sudden pinching sensation in Crowley’s neck caused him to inhale sharply. He canted his head slightly as he recognized the feeling of the needle. Since he was choosing to revel in the good feelings right now he ignored the needle in his neck. Humming slightly Crowley waited for Sam to finish. When the needle left his neck Crowley still didn’t move. Sam like to use two syringes worth lately. Five. Four. Three. Two. And… Right on cue the needle pierced his jugular again. Crowley continued ignoring the needle and humming softly.

“You wanted to love me?” Sam asked, sounding angry.

Crowley didn’t bother worrying about it. Either he would be hurt or he wouldn’t. It was always difficult to worry too much about anything right after injecting blood. “Mmm, I wanted to. In the church, when you were curing me, I think I was starting to fall for you.”

“Good. Then you shouldn’t have any problems fucking me. Hands and knees whore.”

Finally Crowley frowned. Sex when he was high on blood was generally good. In fact, Sam almost always demanded to fuck him after Crowley finished shooting up. On the other hand Sam seemed angry. When Sam was angry the sex was usually quite painful. “Are you going to use lube?” Crowley asked genuinely curious.

“Are you going to turn over on your own or do I have to make you?” Sam growled.

Shrugging Crowley rolled over onto his stomach. He couldn’t stop the slight wince brought on by the pain in his ribs but he chose to find it interesting for the time being instead of painful. As Crowley got to his hands and knees he could hear Sam removing his pants. A wistful smile crossed his face as remembered how much he used to love his own clothing. He remembered how he preferred them tailored to him rather than conjuring them. 

Suddenly hands gripped his hips roughly. Crowley grunted in discomfort as Sam slammed all the way into him. Given how angry Sam had sounded Crowley was surprised to find that Sam had indeed willed himself coated in lube. If he had bothered with any kind of preparation this could have actually been pleasant. Then again, if Sam had bothered to worry about Crowley’s comfort Crowley wouldn’t have believed it was Sam. 

_That_ thought sobered him. Sam didn’t care for him, had never cared for him, would never care for him. Tears welled up in Crowley’s eyes. Damn it, why did he always have to get so emotional when he shot up with blood? His body jerked forward every time Sam slammed into him. Crowley had to use both hands to maintain his balance and was unable to wipe away the tears. Slowly they trailed down his face and dropped to the ground.

“That’s right, cry bitch,” Sam sneered.

Almost as if the words were a command the tears began to fall faster. Crowley ducked his head to hide his face. Of course the intensity Sam was fucking him with hurt but he’d had worse. No, it wasn’t the rape making him tear up. It was the knowledge that Sam would never care about him. _This,_ he thought bitterly. _This is why I gave up human blood._ High and unable to control his emotions Crowley cried as Sam continued fucking him.

A hand roughly pressed down on his back between the shoulder blades and Crowley lowered his chest to the floor. Sam grunted as he grabbed onto Crowley’s hip again and sped up the pace. Using both hands Sam pushed and pulled at Crowley’s hips leaving Crowley no choice other than to keep up with him. Panting with exertion Crowley gasped every time he was pulled back and Sam’s cock thrust roughly all the way inside.

“Stroke… it,” Sam commanded.

Still cuffed Crowley placed the majority of his weight onto his shoulders and reached both of his hands between his legs. Grabbing himself he began to stroke it. Gods he wished Sam wouldn’t do this. It was more painful each time he was forced to get hard and then denied the release. It was becoming unbearable. He fantasized about jerking himself until he came after every time. If he thought he could get away with it he’d do it in a heartbeat. If Sam ever found out, though… 

“Yes. Fuck… Yes,” Sam growled.

Crowley’s heart broke more. All Sam would ever want him for was sex and his blood. It was difficult to keep his hand moving he managed. Sam’s pace sped up again and grew more erratic. Sam was getting close. At least this would be over soon, Crowley thought dejectedly. Crowley was so close to coming himself he began to wonder if he could just come and claim it was an accident. Suddenly Sam slammed into him and stilled, hands locking his hips against Crowley’s as he orgasmed. 

Crowley’s tears continued falling as Sam finished. It was becoming unbearable to continue stroking himself but he hadn’t been ordered to stop. He didn’t dare take Sam’s completion as a cue to stop. His time here had taught Crowley disobeying a direct order had consequences he would rather avoid at all costs. His body shook with the effort of restraining his own needs.

“Stop,” Sam finally ordered.

As Crowley finally let his hand drop away equal amounts of relief and frustration flooded through him. Oh gods he needed to come. Sam shoved him away so hard Crowley fell sideways onto the floor. Unable to move Crowley lay there trying desperately to push his desires away. He _had_ to get himself under control before he got himself into trouble and ended up getting punished.

“Fucking whore.”

Finally Crowley broke down completely. Blood heightened emotions flooded him and he burst into sobs. All he wanted was one person who cared about him, just one. When they’d been in the church he had hoped it could have been Sam. After they left the church Crowley had continued to hope that one day Sam could come to care for him. Then Dean had disappeared and that had been the end of everything. Hopeless and heartbroken Crowley couldn’t wait for the blood high to finally wear off. At least he wouldn’t feel everything so acutely anymore. 

Just then there was sharp prick in his neck. Crowley froze, horrified. No. He couldn’t take the emotions he was feeling already. More blood would just amp them up again. The needle retreated from his vein and Crowley curled into a ball. He continued crying softly as he rocked himself. 

“Still want to love me?” Sam snarled.

_‘Yes!’_ Crowley mentally yelled. As much as it hurt he did still _want_ to love Sam.

-

Sam paced back and forth angrily. Fucking Crowley. Somehow the demon always managed to press his buttons. When he’d gone in there he’d had every intention of laying back and letting Crowley do all the work. When the demon had mentioned love Sam lost it. After losing his brother there was no way Sam would let anyone that close ever again. He had taken the extra syringe of blood with him to give to Crowley for later. Instead of waiting Sam had injected the demon to keep him unstable and emotionally unbalanced.

Maybe he should kill Crowley and abduct another demon? Shaking his head Sam dismissed the idea. He knew he wouldn’t do that. Having tried blood from several other demons he discovered there was something specific, better, about Crowley’s blood. Maybe next time he visited Crowley he should gag the demon to keep him from talking. As much as he loved hearing Crowley’s anguished cries of pain he really could do without the demon talking about love. Sam paused for a second. If Crowley _wanted_ to fall for him, then maybe Sam could help him with that. A plan slowly began to form in Sam’s mind.

-

Still curled in a ball on the floor, Crowley refused to move. He had almost cried himself out completely. The sobs had finally abated and all that was left was a small trail of tears slowly trickling from his eyes. He knew better than to think Sam would ever care for him. Why had he ever allowed himself hope? For Sam Crowley would never be anything more than a blood source and a fuck slave. Sam had actually even told him this but Crowley hadn’t wanted to believe it at the time. 

When the shelves slid open Crowley flinched. It wasn’t that he was scared of being punished. He just didn’t want to even see Sam anymore. He didn’t want to see him, or hear his voice, or feel his touch. He damn sure didn’t want Sam to fuck him ever again. Even just thinking of his name broke Crowley’s heart again and again. When a hand rested on his shoulder Crowley jerked his shoulder away from it. Let Sam punish him, maybe Sam would finally kill him this time.

“Crowley?”

The softness in Sam’s voice was too much to bear.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you,” Sam said quietly.

The words merely renewed the earlier crying fit. He couldn’t do this nice Sam, mean Sam act any longer. Something had to give. There was a sound of movement and before he could understand what was happening Sam was lying behind him. Slowly, gently, an arm slipped over his side and wrapped around him. He had held out hope for so long. He was finally ready to give up and now, when he was able to let go, Sam did this? Unable to help it Crowley clung onto the arm. 

“Sh, I’ve got you. Everything will be fine.”

“You hate me,” Crowley whimpered.

“I promise you I don’t hate you.”

“Yes you do,” Crowley insisted. “I’m nothing more than a slave you can fuck whenever you wish!”

“I came down here to change things. I wanted to offer you your freedom.”

Crowley sniffled and wiped at his eyes before grabbing on to Sam's arm once again. “Freedom?”

“Well, mostly. I still need access to your blood so you have to stay here.”

“In… In here?” Crowley asked trepidatiously. 

“I don’t know yet. I thought, though, that we might start by removing those cuffs.”

Crowley blinked in confusion. Sam was willing to take the cuffs off of him? This had to be a trick. “You’re lying,” he blurted out as he shoved Sam's arm off of him. Rolling away from Sam Crowley sat up and glared. “You wouldn’t ever do anything that might let me stop you from hurting me!” Crowley shouted as he furiously wiped the tears away.

“I suppose I deserve that,” Sam said with a heavy sigh. “I have been pretty callous lately haven’t I?”

Crowley wasn’t sure quite how to answer that. Was Sam being serious? “Why now?” he demanded.

Sitting up slowly Sam eyed Crowley for several seconds before speaking. “When I came down earlier I was angry. I never intended for things to happen that way. After I left I started thinking about everything. I realize I might have been a little… strict, lately.”

“Strict?!”

“You can’t expect me to change overnight Crowley. Despite what you might think I am trying. If you don’t want me to take the cuffs off then fine, I won’t.”

Crowley’s eyes shot down to his wrists. Was Sam being serious? Would he really take the cuffs off of him? Could he trust Sam? Was it worth risking his heart again? “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to show you, you can trust me.”

“You hurt me every time I see you!”

“Not every time,” Sam pointed out.

“Almost!” Crowley shouted back.

“If you want me to leave I will.”

“Yes, leave!”

Crowley couldn’t stop the flinch when Sam stood. He scooted back and waited to see how he would be punished for this disobedience. Sam walked over to where the bed still sat in the middle of the devil’s trap and laid something down on it. Turning away Sam walked back to the shelves that divided the dungeon from the outer room and turned back around.

“Blood, in case you wanted some for later,” Sam told him.

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch. You don’t have to do anything for it. Consider it a gift.”

With those parting words he was gone.

-

The muscles in his face twitched and his hands balled into fists. _Sniveling worm. I should have punished him,_ Sam thought. _How dare he think he can order me around. I give the orders here!_ Waving a hand angrily a nearby lamp exploded. It didn’t make him feel any better. In fact it made him want to turn around and do the same to Crowley. Sam took a few deep breaths to calm himself. So Crowley still had a little resistance left in him? Sam would take care of that. Soon, he pacified himself. 

All he had to do was get the demon to trust him. If he could restore even a little of Crowley’s trust then he would have the demon exactly where he wanted him. Once Crowley trusted him it would be easier to keep him under control. He could mold the demon into anything he desired and Crowley would be happy to do it, if Sam played his cards right. He just had to give it time.

-

Taking a few tentative steps forward Crowley stared at the syringe of blood. He couldn’t believe that Sam would willingly give him blood and not ask for anything in return. Never once since Sam had gotten him re-addicted had Sam ever given up any of his blood for nothing. This had to be some kind of trick. Reaching down Crowley cautiously held out his first two fingers and ran them slowly over the syringe. It would be so easy to pick it up and inject himself. Not that he _needed_ more blood just yet. Perhaps that was the plan? Maybe Sam wanted him to need blood more often? 

Gritting his teeth Crowley turned around and crossed his arms. He was so done with this. He couldn’t take the pain and the fear and the games anymore. Why did Sam insist on tormenting him like this? Why not just kill him? After so long Sam couldn’t even pretend it was about finding Dean anymore. All he wanted was one single person who cared about him. Was that too much to ask?

“I just want to be loved,” Crowley whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Striding through the door Sam stopped at the shelves that separated this room from the dungeon. It had been four days since his last visit. Even if Crowley hadn’t used the last vial of blood the day Sam had given it to him, he’d still need more by now. Pausing only to ensure he had his emotions under control Sam finally opened the shelves. When he looked into the room he frowned at the sight. Crowley lay in a crumpled heap shivering at the far edge of the devil’s trap. The syringe Sam had left lay across the room against the far wall. Evidently Crowley had tossed it away instead of using it. Sam felt his anger rising.

“Please,” whimpered the demon.

Sam had to take some time to get his emotions under control before answering.

“Crowley?” he asked in a tone he hoped sounded worried.

“Please. Help.”

_Miserable demon, making everything harder,_ Sam thought angrily. Taking a deep breath Sam held it for a few seconds and released it. He held out his hand and snapped the fingers on his other hand. The syringe appeared in his palm. Sam frowned at the congealed blood within the needle. Drawing on his powers once again he disposed of the useless blood. Finally he moved forward and knelt down next to Crowley. 

“Shh,” Sam whispered placing a hand on Crowley’s shoulder.

“Please, I’m sorry. I need it. Please?”

“Shh, I have to draw more. It won’t take long.”

When he removed his hand to draw the blood Crowley rolled over and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. Sam glared down at the demon. _And just who told him he was allowed to touch me?_ Shoving the needle into his arm Sam filled it with blood. He resisted the urge to growl at the forward behavior of his slave. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea.

“You threw the blood away?” Sam asked, trying his best to sound hurt.

“I’m so sorry. Please? I need.”

“I gave you that blood without asking for anything and you tossed it aside.”

“Was scared,” Crowley whined.

“How can I be sure you won’t toss this one away?”

“Won’t. I need.”

Sam grit his teeth. Crowley’s whining was really starting to get on his nerves. “I gave you the last one for nothing. I didn’t get anything in return. You threw it away and now you want me to give you more?”

“Please?”

“I don’t know. How can I be sure you’ll be more respectful of this gift?”

Crowley whined and buried his head into Sam’s lap. It was taking all of Sam’s self control not to shove the demon away. _Stick to the plan,_ he told himself. “Since you’ve shown me that you don’t respect gifts, how about we make it an exchange this time?”

Crowley turned his head slightly and looked up at Sam. The desperation in Crowley’s eyes disgusted Sam. Pressing his lips together Sam tried to focus on the job at hand. Getting angry with Crowley right now wouldn’t be useful. The demon was desperate for blood. He just had to have patience.

“How about you do something for me and earn it. That way I’ll know you’ll appreciate it this time.”

“Do what?” Crowley whimpered.

“What do you think is fair?”

Crowley was silent for a moment. “Blood?” 

Sam pretended to think about that before answering. “Well, the thing is, this will be the second time I’m giving you blood without asking for anything. I accept your offer of blood but don’t you think you might want to… I don’t know, show how much you appreciate it?”

“Sex?” Crowley asked.

Sam held the syringe closer to Crowley’s hands. As the demon began to reach for it Sam drew it back. “Do you think that’s a fair trade?”

Crowley whined again. Damn that sound was really starting to annoy him. Maybe he should just gag him and be done with it.

“Yes. Yes sex.” Crowley turned and buried his face into Sam’s lap. “Anything you want.”

“It wouldn’t be fair for me to force you into anything you didn’t want.”

“Please?”

“How about this? What if I lay back in the bed and you show me how much this blood means to you? If I feel like you want it enough I’ll let you have it.”

Crowley turned to look back up at him again. “After?”

“Well I wouldn’t know how much you really want the blood until after you’ve shown me.”

“But…” Crowley hesitated. 

“I mean, unless you don’t want it,” Sam stated off handedly.

“No! I… I…” 

Crowley trailed off and Sam waited. 

“I agree,” Crowley said quietly.

“Good.” Sam stood causing Crowley’s arms to fall away from his waist. Undressing he got into the bed and laid down. Crowley stood and stumbled over to the bed. Damn it. If Crowley had gone four days without blood his coordination was going to be shot to shit. Would it really be worth tormenting Crowley by withholding the blood if it meant sacrificing the quality of sex?

“Wait,” Sam ordered. “I think it might be better if I inject you before hand.”

Crowley looked up at him in surprise. Sam recognized the faintest glimmer of some emotion beginning in the demon’s eyes. _Yes, but what emotion? Hope for the blood first, or is he starting to warm back up to me?_ Reaching out a hand he helped Crowley to sit next to him on the bed. When Crowley was seated Sam inspected his arm. Finding a decent vein he injected the demon and waited. He could always tell when the blood hit. Finally Crowley’s eyes slid shut and a small smile started to spread on his face.

“Well?” Sam asked impatiently.

“Mm, sorry,” Crowley apologized. “It’s hard to concentrate in the beginning. I’m good now, though. Lay back and let me take care of you.”

Sam bristled. It was too much like an order for his liking. Before he could say anything about it Crowley had moved between his legs and was flicking his tongue over his dick. Sam’s breath caught slightly and he figured he could let the insolence slide this time. Laying back he relaxed and let his demon do all the work.

.

Crowley had started on Sam’s penis first just in case Sam had decided not to use lube this time. Honestly though he usually didn’t mind sex when he was high on blood. Blood only served to enhance his emotions. Right now he was feeling pretty happy. He didn’t know why Sam was being so nice but it didn’t matter right now. He had been desperate to get blood for so long it was a relief that Sam relented and gave it to him before hand.

Sam seemed content to let Crowley do all the work which was fine with him. Crowley liked it better when he had to do everything. It allowed him to go at his own pace, or at least close to it since Sam liked it a little faster than Crowley would have prefered. It also allowed him time to stretch himself before hand. Speaking of which… Crowley slipped his fingers into his mouth a few at a time, wetting them as he sucked on Sam. When he was satisfied he put his hands between his legs and began stretching his hole.

Occasionally he had to re-slick his fingers as he worked himself open. When Sam started getting restless he knew that was all the time he was going to get. Crowley didn’t wait for Sam to order him to stop sucking and get on with it. He gave one last strong suck all the way up Sam’s cock and twisted around between Sam’s legs. Sam always liked for Crowley to be facing away from him. It made it easier for Sam to get better grip on Crowley’s hips to ‘encourage’ Crowley to go faster. It also made it easier for Sam to shove Crowley down and climb on top should he so desire. Crowley didn’t mind. With his wrists cuffed he really had nowhere to put his hands if he was laying over Sam while facing him.

Now came the difficult part. Reaching between his legs again he found Sam’s penis and guided it towards himself. It was a difficult balancing act but he got lucky. Crowley was able to find the cock quickly and press the head inside without wobbling too much. He paused just after the head entered him grateful that he had gotten the chance to stretch himself. Sam wasn’t small by any means and when Crowley wasn’t allowed to prepare himself before hand it hurt almost more than he could bear. Finally he slid himself slowly down the rest of the way. When he had managed to take all of Sam’s cock he took a few deep breaths before moving.

The first few times they had done this Crowley’s legs had gotten tired quickly. He hadn’t realized how much he had taken his powers for granted until he wasn’t able to use them. After a while he had built up the muscles in his legs and could manage this for longer. A good thing too, considering how pissed Sam had been the first few times Crowley’s legs had gotten too tired and given out. As he worked himself on Sam’s cock Crowley smiled to himself. Sex was truly amazing just after dosing up with blood and being allowed to stretch before hand. 

Sam’s hands settled on his hips and gripped them tightly. Taking this as a cue they were fixing to speed up Crowley wasn’t surprised when Sam ‘helped’ him quicken the pace. He had learned to anticipate Sam’s actions. Even if Sam ‘helped’ him a little more roughly than Crowley would have liked he didn’t mind. It just lessened the amount of work for his legs. His eyes slid shut as he continued fucking Sam and reveling in the blood high.

“Stroke… it,” Sam growled.

Without a second thought Crowley moved his hands to grab his own cock and began to stroke himself. He would rather not do this unless Sam was finally going to let him come but he really didn’t want to do anything that might upset Sam. For the moment Sam wasn’t hurting him and Crowley was happy to keep it that way. Every now and then Sam would slam into him a little too hard and Crowley would wince. Other than that the sex was perfect.

After who knew how long, Crowley was too busy enjoying himself to care, Sam used one hand to give Crowley’s back a shove. Understanding what was expected of him Crowley leaned forward, pressing his hands into the mattress and matched his progress to the feeling of Sam moving behind him. When Sam was on his knees Crowley dropped his chest to the mattress and canted his hips to allow Sam better access.

“Fucking whore,” Sam growled.

Too busy feeling good to take the insult to heart Crowley merely hummed contentedly and continued rocking back against Sam. When Sam’s cock grazed against his prostate his body jerked slightly. Crowley began panting. It was rapidly becoming too much for him to handle; the blood, stroking himself, Sam being nice, and of course-. Crowley’s body jerked again when Sam’s dick hit just right. Crowley moaned.

“Crowley,” Sam growled warningly.

“Just… so close… Sam, please,” Crowley begged. Gods it felt so good. He desperately needed to come, if only this once. “Mmm. Please… Been good… Please,” Crowley begged. If he could just be allowed to come once… 

“Do it,” Sam ordered.

Crowley’s eyes shot open. “What?”

“Now or… never… Crowley,” Sam replied between thrusts.

Crowley didn’t bother to ask twice. He adjusted his grip and stroked himself roughly. Once. Twice. Three times… That was all it took. Crowley’s entire body shook as he came for the first time since he’d arrived. The sensations were overwhelming. His stomach clenched and his eyes fell shut. He continued stroking himself revelling in how wonderful this felt. Sam’s cock struck just right again and Crowley’s whole body seemed to spasm with pleasure. Crowley moaned loudly at the sensation. Finally it became to painful to even touch himself. He slowed his strokes and whined loudly.

“What?” Sam growled.

“Hurts,” Crowley whimpered. “Need… stop… Please?”

“No. Not until…”

But Sam never finished that sentence. Instantly Sam slammed forward so hard it forced Crowley down onto the mattress. It knocked the air out of him but it also stilled his hands so Crowley wasn’t complaining. Fuck that had been painful. Good, but painful. Sam, grunted loudly as he finished coming inside Crowley. Crowley grinned, he couldn’t help it. He was still riding the post-orgasm high and the blood high only added to the pleasure.

“Fuck!” Sam exclaimed.

Crowley’s grin broadened. “Mmm, yep.”

“My turn,” Sam stated, pulling out of Crowley.

“What?” Crowley asked confused as he turned to look back at Sam.

“My turn for blood,” Sam told him.

Oh, Crowley thought. I should have known that’s what he meant. While he hadn’t seriously expected Sam to allow Crowley to fuck him it was still disappointing. Still, he had gotten to come. Crowley’s smile returned at the mere thought. Sam moved off of him and out of the bed. Crowley simply lay still revelling in how wonderful he felt. Even the prick of the needle in his neck didn’t phase him in the slightest. Maybe, just maybe, there was still hope for something between him and Sam. He waited until Sam was finished shooting up with his blood both times before speaking.

.

“Sam?”

Sam glanced over and raised and eyebrow.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything. For not making me wait for the blood, for not being as rough as usual, for letting me come. Just, thank you.”

Maybe this isn’t going to take as long as I thought, Sam mused. Plastering on his best smile he reached out and put a hand on Crowley’s shoulder. “You’re welcome. I mean, don’t expect it all the time, but I’m sure we can make an exception sometimes.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting up Sam shoved Crowley off of him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand this. Continuing to shove back his own desires was wearing thin. And for what? A slave’s piece of mind? What about _his_ piece of mind? Sam was going crazy suppressing his own needs just to keep Crowley happy. Something had to give.

“Sam?” Crowley asked tentatively.

“What?” Sam bit out angrily.

“Have I done something to upset you?”

Taking a deep breath Sam tried to reign in his anger. “Why would you ask that?”

“You just seem… preoccupied,” Crowley observed. “I mean you’ve gone out of your way to make things better for me. If there’s anything I can do for you just name it.”

Surprised Sam blinked several times. Could it be possible? Had he finally gotten Crowley to trust him enough to move on to the next part? He decided to test the waters.

“I’m just having a difficult time restraining everything today. It’s not your fault.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Sam shrugged. “Not really. I just need to let out a little pent up frustration.”

A shiver ran through Crowley as Sam watched him intently.

“It’s so hard to deal with it sometimes. It’s okay. I’m sure I’ll manage… somehow,” Sam remarked off-handedly.

Crowley shifted uncomfortably but seemed to be considering this. _Good. Let him squirm,_ Sam thought. _After how long I’ve worked to keep him happy it’s finally my turn._ Crowley opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it. Sam resisted the urge to growl in frustration. 

“I… Maybe…” 

“Yes,” Sam breathed, leaning forward slightly.

“Maybe I could… help. I mean, sometimes.”

He had to let Crowley believe this was his idea. The whole plan hinged on it. “Help?”

“I mean… I don’t know. What if…” Crowley trailed off and fidgeted.

“It’s fine,” Sam stated dismissively. “I wouldn’t want to push you into anything.”

“No, you’re not. It’s just… Never mind. What would help you feel better?”

“I’m just feeling a little, let’s just call it, restrained.”

Another shiver shot through Crowley. “I guess… Maybe we could be a little less ‘restrained’ the next time.” Crowley mumbled tensing slightly.

“I don’t know, maybe. For now,” and God he couldn’t believe he was saying this, “why don’t we just cuddle?”

“Okay,” Crowley agreed.

Sam lay back in the bed gritting his teeth as Crowley snuggled up around him.

-

“Ah!” Crowley cried out as Sam jammed the needle into his neck. “Bloody hell, that hurt.”

“Sorry,” Sam muttered.

_What the fuck? Sam had never been that rough when drawing blood before._ “Sam, are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, peachy,” Sam snapped.

“You sound like something’s bothering you.”

Sam’s hands stilled with needle still in Crowley’s neck, and just as aside, Crowley really wished Sam would start using somewhere else to draw from. His neck was really starting to get sore from all the punctures.

“It’s nothing,” Sam muttered pulling the needle out of Crowley’s neck.

“Does this have something to do with what we talked about yesterday? Fuck!” Crowley exclaimed as Sam stuck the needle back in the second time.

“Sorry,” Sam muttered again.

Crowley wasn’t too convinced Sam was all that sorry. “Is this because you need to hurt someone?”

“I told you I can deal with it,” Sam barked.

Crowley frowned. Sam obviously needed to vent some frustrations. The problem was, could Crowley let himself volunteer for that ‘honor’? He had finally gotten used to _not_ being hurt all the time. He really didn’t want to go back to how it was before. “Sam?”

“What?” Sam huffed as he finished injecting himself for the second time.

“You really need to hurt someone, don’t you?”

“Why? You volunteering?” Sam sneered. 

For a while neither moved. Finally Sam straightened and turned to leave. Crowley sighed heavily before dropping his head to rest his chin against chest. Sam had done so much for him, he couldn’t let Sam suffer when he could stop it. “Yes,” Crowley whispered.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks and didn’t move. 

“I volunteer,” Crowley said quietly.

“Of your own free will?” Sam asked without turning.

“Of my own free will,” Crowley confirmed.

Sam spun around to face him. “Why now?” he demanded.

“You’ve done so much for me. I want to do this for you,” Crowley answered, raising his head to meet Sam’s eyes. “In here, in the devil’s trap, I can’t use my powers to stop you from doing anything you wanted. You didn’t need to stop hurting me in the first place. If you need to vent sometimes, I volunteer.”

“You’re sure about this?”

_No, but he did feel like he owed Sam._ “Yes,” Crowley whispered.

“And you won’t cry out for me to stop, if we do this?”

“No.”

“You’re positive this is what you want?”

_He was positive he didn’t want this, but he_ did _want to help Sam._ “Yes.”

Sam stalked towards him and Crowley fought against the urge to cringe. He had thought he wouldn’t have to suffer that way ever again. The mere thought of it terrified him and they hadn’t even started yet. When Sam neared the bed he stopped. The expression on Sam’s face had Crowley shaking already.

“Hands and knees,” Sam growled.

Still shaking Crowley complied. Gods he had truly thought this was behind him. Was he really subjecting himself to this willingly? Suddenly Sam’s hands were on his ass, spreading him open. A quiet whine escaped his throat when Sam shoved three unlubed fingers inside him. Crowley wanted to pull away from the painful sensation but didn’t move. He had volunteered for this. He owed Sam. He would just have to force himself to endure this to the best of his ability. The fingers moved in and out of him roughly and Crowley began to whimper. Damn it bloody hurt. 

“Whore,” Sam growled.

Crowley’s head drooped at the insult. 

“Beg for it,” Sam ordered.

“Please,” Crowley begged, ashamed at how whiney his voice sounded. “Please hurt me, sir. Please, sir?” His face heated as he begged Sam. After he had gotten this to stop what possessed him to volunteered for this again? Much to his shame, his dick began to twitch. As much as he hated it he had stroked himself through it too many times to stop the reaction. Just remembering the times Sam previously hurt him cause him to harden even more. A low groan escaped from Crowley against his will.

“Little slut likes it rough?” Sam asked. 

Crowley could hear the smirk in Sam’s voice. When a hand slid over his hip and grabbed his cock Crowley inhaled sharply. Automatically Crowley began shaking his head. He had no disillusion that Sam would take this as a sign to stop. More than likely it would only serve to encourage him. It was always worse when Sam stroked him. Unfortunately his body didn’t seem to agree with his mind.

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked it rough? Playing hard to get?”

Still shaking his head another moan escaped Crowley’s throat as Sam’s hand slid up and his thumb roughly ran over the sensitive area under the head. The hand stroking him and the fingers inside him alternated so that he was being stoked then filled, stoked then filled. His hips began shifting slightly in time with Sam’s actions.

“Please,” Crowley whined. He wanted to think he was trying to beg for Sam to stop but truthfully he wasn’t sure. As painful as it was, and it was painful, he couldn’t stop the sensations coursing through his body. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Please what?” Sam asked, his head next to Crowley’s ear, voice low and husky.

“Gods, please,” Crowley whined.

“What do you need slut,” Sam’s voice rumbled into Crowley’s ear again.

The sound of Sam’s voice and the sensations filling his body were rapidly spiralling out of control. Unable to help it Crowley rocked harder back against Sam’s fingers and forward into his other hand. “More,” Crowley breathed. “Gods, please. I need.” A tear slid down his cheek, although whether from the pain or the pleasure he couldn’t tell. The fingers fucking him sped up and began penetrating him harder and faster. 

“Oh yes. Gods yes,” Crowley moaned. Suddenly a fourth finger slipped inside and Crowley’s eyes shot open. “No, p-p-”

“Yes,” Sam hissed immediately rubbing his thumb over the sensitive area of Crowley’s dick several times.

Crowley arched his back and moaned as his eyes slid shut. Gods he couldn’t take anymore. He needed to stop this. It did feel good but it also hurt. He was so confused by everything he didn’t know whether to cry or come or scream or moan. There were just too many sensations filling him. 

“Please. Hurts. Need. Stop. More. Need.”

“Such a pretty little slut,” Sam murmured. “Just begging for it.”

Crowley’s cheeks burned but he still couldn’t stop himself from rocking against and into Sam’s hands. 

“That’s it whore, keep fucking yourself on my fingers.”

Crowley didn’t need the encouragement. Even if Sam had commanded it Crowley’s body wouldn’t have been able to stop on its own. Gods though, he wanted Sam to stop more than anything. Except, he also really _didn’t_ want Sam to stop either. “Please. Hurts. Need!”

“What do you need, pet?”

“Don’t know,” Crowley whined, bursting into tears at the admission. “Please. Don’t know! Just need!”

Suddenly Sam’s hands stopped moving. The one that had previously been stroking him moved to the base of his dick and gripped tightly. Tears still streaking down his face Crowley whined in frustration as his body tried to rock back against Sam’s other hand. Sam removed the fingers and brought the hand down hard against the left cheek of Crowley’s ass. 

Surprised Crowley yelped in pain and jumped slightly. A sharp pain shot through his groin as the hand that was holding his cock refused to release it. Bloody fuck that hurt. In pain and yet, somehow still horny as fuck Crowley tried desperately not to move. He could feel his ass clenching, searching for the missing fingers and his hips begged to be allowed to rock forward against the hand holding his dick.

“Please,” Crowley whined as he hid his face against the mattress. “Please, I need.”

The hand smack his already stinging ass cheek and Crowley cried out again.

“Do not speak again unless I command you to speak, whore. Understand?”

Crowley nodded and the hand smacked his ass again.

“I asked you a question,” Sam hissed against Crowley’s ear. 

Hell help him, he tried. Opening his mouth Crowley tried his damnedest to answer but couldn’t seem to speak. Before he understood what was happening he found himself stretched across Sam’s legs. Hard smacks began raining down against his ass. His ass stung and his breath caught as his stomach muscles clenched. Each smack stinging worse than the previous one. Crowley squirmed in Sam’s lap until, finally, Sam stopped.

“Do. You. Understand?” Sam asked again.

“Yes! Understand! Yes!” Crowley cried out.

“Good.”

Without warning Sam began spanking him again. _Fuck, fuck fuck!_ Crowley thought over and over. Eventually Sam shoved Crowley off his lap. A split second later Sam was laying over Crowley and spreading him open. Crowley gave a strangled cry of pain as Sam pressed his cock all the way inside of him. 

“Please! It hurts!”

Fingers slipped through his hair and gripped a handful of it tightly. “If you didn’t like it your dick wouldn’t be hard,” Sam shot back. “Besides, didn’t I tell you not to speak unless I ordered you to speak?” Sam punctuated his point by drawing out and roughly slamming back inside for each of them. Crowley cried out again before nodding vigorously.

“Good. Don’t forget again. I guarantee you won’t like the punishment.”

Crowley continued nodding agreement.

“Now keep your mouth shut. I don’t want to hear you at all until I say different. Understood?”

Crowley opened his mouth to agree but decided against a verbal reply. He nodded again instead. Sam began fucking him and Crowley struggled to silence the sounds that threatened to spill from his lips. Every time Sam slammed forward Crowley’s cock was pressed painfully into the mattress. The pressure and minute amount of friction only served to frustrate Crowley and make him even hornier. Soon he was rutting against the mattress as Sam fucked him trying to get even just a little relief. 

“Horny little slut,” Sam growled.

Crowley’s hands itched to touch himself. Of all the times for Sam to _not_ order him to stroke himself why did it have to be now? Gritting his teeth Crowley clenched and unclenched his fists in the blanket below him. If he even tried to move his arms he wouldn’t be able to stop from grabbing himself. If he did that without a direct order Sam might not let him come. He had to resist.

Suddenly, Sam pulled out. Crowley was flipped onto his back as Sam grabbed his legs and jerked him down the bed. Sam lifted Crowley’s legs until his ankles rested on Sam’s shoulders. As Sam slammed back into him Crowley gasped. There was a slight strain in his leg muscles as Sam continued fucking him. His hole burned painfully shooting streaks of pleasure straight to his dick. Unintentionally a soft moan escaped Crowley’s lips.

They had been in that position for quite some time when suddenly Sam’s cock pressed against just the right place. Crowley’s hips rolled instinctively as his body shook. _Gods yes!_ was his only thought. Then Sam did it again… and again… Crowley moaned loudly and his dick began to throb, the need to come becoming excruciating the longer this continued. Crowley’s legs dropped from Sam’s shoulders as Sam drew back also removing his cock from Crowley’s ass in the process. Laying back onto his elbows and spreading his legs Sam eyed him while breathing heavily for several seconds.

“Suck it,” Sam ordered.

Crowley scrambled to his knees without hesitation and bent forward taking Sam’s cock into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue over Sam’s cock while Sam voiced lewd sounds of pleasure. Crowley's hand started towards his own cock before he realized what a bad idea that would be and stopped himself. Gods he needed to touch it. Without warning Sam was coming. If he missed any of it he would be punished so Crowley made sure to swallow every last drop. After Sam finished Crowley continued sucking softly until Sam finally shoved him away.

“On your back,” Sam ordered, sitting up and sounding breathless.

Crowley dropped backward without a thought. 

“Play with it,” Sam commanded.

Crowley’s hands shot to his dick and he began stroking himself instantly.

“Harder,” Sam insisted.

Crowley tightened his grip as he continued stroking. His back arched as he tried to obey Sam’s order to play with it and _not_ come. It wasn’t long before he was shifting uncomfortably and whimpering with need. His hips rocked in time with each stroke. Sam shoved Crowley’s hand away and began stroking Crowley himself.

“Come,” Sam ordered loudly.

Less than two seconds later Crowley’s hips shot upward and he was coming with a loud cry of relief. His relief only lasted as long as his orgasm. As he finished coming Sam refused to stop stroking him. Crowley’s hands alternated between reaching down to stop Sam and moving back upward to keep from halting Sam’s hands. It took an almost inhuman effort to keep from begging Sam to stop. Just when he thought he was going to pass out Sam finally stopped. Laying on his back, still twitching slightly, Crowley tried his best to get his breathing under control. _Damn, that was amazing!_ Crowley sighed in pleasure.

“Good?” Sam asked smugly.

Crowley nodded. “Yeah. Good.”

“So what do you think?”

“Hmm?” Crowley hummed questioningly. 

“What do you think? You want to go back to the nice and easy or do you trust me enough to let me take charge from now on?”

Crowley actually gave that some thought. It still made him uncomfortable to let someone else have that much control over him. Then again Sam had pretty much had complete control over him for almost two years now. Hell had probably gone to hell during his absence. Curiously Crowley couldn’t find it in himself to care. As long as he kept getting regular blood injections from Sam and amazing orgasms like that last one… 

“Yeah,” Crowley answered as he stretched then settled back against the bed.

“Yeah to what?” Sam asked.

“Yeah to you taking control. I think I’m good with that.”

“You do realize what that means? I will take you whenever I please. I will deny you orgasms whenever _I_ please. I will hurt you. You won’t get a say in anything unless I’m feeling generous that day.”

“Mm hm,” Crowley hummed contentedly. He had made his decision. Once he decided something he didn’t usually change his mind. Yes Sam hurt him sometimes. Yes he hated it when he wasn’t allowed to come. Yes there were times Sam wanted sex and Crowley didn’t want it. But everything else far more than made up for those times. Besides, what would he do in hell now anyway. Some other demon had probably taken the throne and would attempt to assassinate him should he show up again. Much better to stay here, be punished occasionally but also be taken care of and have mind blowing orgasms. 

“I’m serious Crowley,” Sam stated flatly.

“Mm, me too. Want you in charge.”

“You want me in charge… what?”

“Want you in charge, sir,” Crowley answered, correcting himself.

“You’re absolutely sure.”

Crowley spread his limbs giving Sam access to his entire body. “Positive. Take whatever you wish.”

This time the shivers he felt from the predatory smile on Sam’s face were from anticipation instead of from fear.


	5. Chapter 5

-  
Epilogue  
-

Crowley decided he didn’t mind if Sam was still slightly too rough occasionally. With all the other changes he made that was the least of it. Sam no longer forced Crowley to hurt himself, even if he did still occasionally punish him. He always made sure he was lubed and Crowley stretched himself before sex -- unless of course it was for a punishment. Even so the punishments usually weren’t quite as severe as before.

‘The bed’ no longer terrified Crowley as much. Sure, he didn’t lay in it when he wasn’t ordered to but that seemed understandable when you considered the things that had happened to him in ‘the bed’. When he wanted to lie down or sit it was always on the floor. Crowley did wish Sam would move it back against the wall. Even though he wasn’t as scared of it as he had been it still made him uncomfortable. He had asked Sam about it once but Sam said he would move it when he pleased. Crowley hadn’t asked again.

All in all Crowley was pretty happy. He never thought he would ever be able to allow someone complete control over him but now he couldn’t imagine his life any different. The cuffs had been removed and Crowley was now allowed out of the dungeon. As long as he remembered to complete all of his duties and pleased Sam whenever Sam wanted it Crowley was free to do as he pleased with the rest of his time. Mostly Crowley contented himself spending time near Sam just reveling in his newfound freedom.

-

Entering the bunker the first thing Sam noticed was the absence of the smell of a hot meal cooking. If the demon had forgotten his place again he was in for a _long_ session reminding him why it wasn’t a good idea to ignore his duties. It didn’t happen often but sometimes Crowley needed to be reminded of his place in this relationship. Growling Sam stalked to the kitchen but there was no Crowley. Angrily Sam began searching the bunker. 

Sam stopped dead when he finally found Crowley in the dungeon still bound and being pleasured by the vibrator in his ass. Come in various states of dryness coated Crowley’s stomach. Crowley’s eyes shot to Sam’s ashamed, desperate, pleading and full of lust all at the same time. Sam’s anger melted as he remembered why Crowley couldn’t have started dinner tonight. It wasn’t the demon’s fault this time. Shaking his head Sam made his way over to the demon and removed the gag. Crowley gasped for air the second the gag was gone.

“ _Please!_ Please sir! Ug, it hurts so much!”

“Sh,” Sam whispered. “I know, you’re sore. I know. It’ll make this part easier.”

Crowley’s eyes bulged as he seemed to realize what Sam meant. Sam grinned broadly and shifted the vibrator to press hard against Crowley’s prostate. Crowley cried out shaking his head rapidly back and forth strenuously. Sam merely grinned as he alternated the pressure harder then softer, harder then softer. Crowley, overly stimulated and shaking, began rocking in time with the vibrator and making beautifully sexual noises.

“Come for me pet,” Sam murmured, pressing the vibrator against Crowley’s prostate and not moving it this time.

As he was still shaking his head no Crowley’s hips shot up and down erratically. Rope tied each of Crowley’s legs, calves to thighs. More ropes wound from his legs to the bed frame holding his legs apart otherwise Crowley would definitely have tried to stop him. Finally Crowley’s hips jumped upward and his body shook. His body spasmed and jerked as he obviously orgasmed but apparently he didn’t have any come left. Even when it was clear the orgasm had passed Crowley’s body still jerked and jumped erratically, overly stimulated. Sam finally turned the vibrator off and removed it.

“Better?” Sam asked.

Panting heavily Crowley relaxed against his bindings still twitching occasionally. 

“I was almost mad at you,” Sam informed him ignoring Crowley’s discomfort. “It wasn’t until I saw you that I remembered I why you weren’t able to have dinner ready tonight.”

Crowley gave a soft sobbing noise and Sam nodded absently.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I really did forget.” Sam reached out and gave one of Crowley’s legs a few soft pats. “Remind me I owe you for this. So, are you ready to be untied?”

Crowley nodded vigorously before tiredly resting his head back against the pillow.

“Aw, is my pet all worn out?” Sam asked softly running a finger over the sensitive spot on Crowley’s dick. Crowley gasped and pulled against his restraints. “How about this? I’ll untie you and you can rest while I cook dinner tonight. Does that sound good to you?”

Crowley made several unintelligible noises that Sam took for assent. Humming to himself Sam began untying Crowley’s arms first before moving onto his legs. As his arms had been tied fairly straight they would merely be stiff. When he began on the legs Sam stopped after releasing the first one. Slowly he straightened the leg and began massaging it. Crowley stiffened and uttered a pained cry.

“I know pet, I know,” Sam whispered. “It’ll be better soon, we just need to get the blood flowing again.”

Crowley, face scrunched in pain, whined pitifully but didn’t pull his leg away. Sam was impressed considering how painful the cramps probably felt. When Crowley finally stopped twitching and making the soft mewling noises Sam took it as a sign the worst of the cramps had passed and moved to the other leg. Untying the leg Sam began massaging it as he had with the other one. When he was satisfied the worst of the cramps were out of that leg as well he sat back and waited.

“Hurt,” Crowley mumbled quietly.

“I know pet. I’m sorry I forgot you were still tied up down here.”

Crowley twisted at the torso until he was able wrap his arms around Sam’s waist. Sam dropped his hands to rest on Crowley’s arms. Slowly he trailed his fingers over them. Crowley still twitched occasionally and Sam soothed him every time.

“Hurt,” Crowley repeated.

“I know. I’m sorry about leaving you like that. But you know what? You were so good for me just now. So very good,” Sam murmured softly. Crowley whimpered and snuggled closer to Sam. Sam continued to soothe him for several more minutes. Finally he gave Crowley’s arm a few soft pats and waited for Crowley to look up at him. 

“I’m going to go start dinner,” Sam said when he finally had Crowley’s attention. Crowley nodded slightly and released him. Standing Sam snagged the covers and pulled them over Crowley. The demon snuggled underneath the covers and finally seemed to relax. Taking a few seconds to watch his pet Sam finally snapped his pet clean and left to start cooking.

-

Crowley opened his eyes groggily as he felt someone shaking him softly. A blurry Sam knelt beside the bed, one hand on Crowley’s shoulder. Yawning Crowley started to stretch only to stop short as pain shot through his body.

“Yeah, you’re going to be sore for a while. Again, I am sorry about that. Moving is going to suck. Dinner’s ready if you’re hungry,” Sam stated.

Crowley nodded silently and pulled the covers back. Slowly he sat up trying to ignore the stiffness and soreness. Sam put a hand under his elbow and helped him stand and make his way to the kitchen. Crowley mumbled a thank you. Even just walking was uncomfortable and he was glad when he could sit down. While Sam made dinner sometimes Crowley had never been as grateful as he was tonight. There was no way he would have been able to manage it no matter what the punishment would be for shirking his duties. Sam placed a plate in front of him and sat down on the other side of the table.

-

Crowley stared at Sam in horror. Sam wanted sex after Crowley had just spent more than twelve hours being fucked and unable to stop it? Crowley’s hole clenched slightly at the very idea and he stifled a whine at the pain it caused. He couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like to have Sam’s dick inside him at this moment. 

“Are you denying me?” Sam asked cocking an eyebrow.

Crowley dropped his eyes. He didn’t know which would be worse, sex or being punished for denying his master. Neither choice was appealing right now. On the other hand Crowley had agreed to let Sam have complete control. Resigned to his fate Crowley dropped his head and nodded his consent. “Whatever you wish,” he whispered.

“I know,” Sam murmured softly, stroking a hand down Crowley’s back. “It still hurts doesn’t it?”

Crowley nodded silently.

“I’ll make it quick but I really want this.”

Crowley merely nodded again. Sam moved his hands to help Crowley lay back onto the bed slowly. Crowley kept his limbs loose and let Sam position him. His legs were drawn up so his feet rested just below his ass and Crowley’s muscles protested instantly. After spending the entire day in this position it was extremely unpleasant to be arranged this way now. A whine slipped out and Crowley eyed Sam pleadingly.

“Sh, pet. I’ll make it quick, I promise.”

“Hurts,” Crowley whimpered.

“Would you rather do this on your stomach?” Sam asked.

Crowley nodded.

“Okay,” Sam agreed. “Flip over then.”

Crowley moved slowly until he was laying on his stomach. He straightened his legs and spread them apart. Sam moved between his legs and eased two lubed fingers gently into Crowley’s hole. Crowley winced and shook his head. “I’m good,” Crowley told him. “You don’t have to do that.”

“You don’t need any prep?”

“Not after…” Crowley shivered remembering the many hours he spent being pleasured all day.

“Understood,” Sam acknowledged withdrawing the fingers.

Crowley sighed in temporary relief. The fucking was going to be beyond painful but at least he would be spared the unnecessary stretching. It felt odd not to want to be stretched but after all the hours he just spent with the large vibrator pleasuring him over and over he was as stretched as he was going to get. 

Sam spread Crowley’s ass and Crowley felt Sam’s dick dragging down over his hole several times. Crowley shivered in anticipation. Eventually Sam’s cock slid down and stopped at the hole pressing enough to provide pressure but not quite entering. In spite the pain his hips automatically shifted upward trying to help encourage Sam to enter him. No matter what he wanted or how he felt his body always betrayed him when it came to sex with Sam. 

“I’m starting now,” Sam said softly. “Relax pet.”

Crowley relaxed as much as possible. Despite his best efforts Crowley let out a hiss when Sam finally penetrated him. Instantly Sam began fucking him roughly. Crowley bit back curses as pain and pleasure both shot through his body. His dick stiffened painfully as Sam continued to pound into him. After only a handful of seconds Crowley was rocking his hips along to the rhythm Sam set. 

“Play with it,” Sam demanded gruffly.

Crowley reached down and gripped himself. It was difficult to stroke himself after how many times he had already gotten off today but he obeyed. He had willingly subjegated himself to Sam for better or worse. He couldn’t back out of the deal when it became difficult. As promised it wasn’t long before Sam’s thrusts grew faster and harder. Finally Sam was coming and Crowley was struggling just to breath.

“Come,” Sam ordered the second he finished his own orgasm.

Stroking himself faster Crowley climaxed. It was every bit as painful as he had anticipated and there was almost no come. His body hadn’t managed to replenish all the come he had used earlier. Crowley bit his lip as he continued stroking himself. Oh gods it was painful and he needed to stop. 

“Please,” Crowley begged.

“You may stop,” Sam replied.

Releasing himself instantly Crowley sighed in relief. His body still twitched slightly but at least it wasn’t still being stimulated. Unexpectedly Sam moved and laid down behind Crowley wrapping an arm around him. Crowley didn’t question it. Instead he merely snuggled back against Sam and relaxed. 

-

Crossing his arms he scowled. “I won’t do it,” he insisted.

“You agreed to obey me no matter what,” Sam growled.

“Yes, you! Not the entire denizens of hell. Do you know how many people down there would jump at the chance to get their hands on me?”

“I can protect you.”

“Not from the entirety of hell. Besides, why do we need hell anyway?”

“We don’t need it, I want it,” Sam stated dismissively.

“I made my peace with leaving that place behind when I accepted you as my master.”

“And now I’m telling you we’re going back there and I’m going to rule it.”

Crowley snorted. “And I’m just supposed to let the other demons do whatever they please with me just because you wish it?” Crowley snarled.

Sam growled as his eyebrows lowered. “If they so much as look at you wrong I’ll disintegrate them,” he hissed. “You’re _mine_ and I don’t share my toys.”

“So that’s all I am to you?” Crowley shouted. “Just another possession and nothing more?”

“You knew that when you agreed to stay. I told you that’s all you’d be and you still agreed to my terms.”

“I didn’t think you were going to insist we take over hell!” Crowley yelled.

“I knew I should have killed you instead. I never should have bothered taking the time to get you to trust me in the first place!”

Crowley froze. The words echoed throughout the room and faded into silence as he realized what Sam was saying. “It was a trick,” Crowley whispered. Sam straightened and Crowley took a step backward. “You never cared about me. It was all a trick just to get me to agree to your terms wasn’t it?”

“So what if it was?” Sam snapped. “The point is you _did_ agree to them!”

“You never cared about me did you?”

Sam continued scowling but didn’t answer. That everything had been a trick and Sam didn’t care for him in the slightest had never occurred to Crowley. He realized it should have at least crossed his mind. Still, he was angry he had been set up from the beginning to give away his freedom. A frown formed on his face. Did it matter? Ultimately, for whatever reasons, he had agreed to obey Sam’s every word. For better or worse he had accepted Sam as his master. Did the reason really matter now?

“I’ll obey,” Crowley whispered.

Sam eyed him mistrustfully.

“I agreed for my own reasons. Whatever they were the fact remains I agreed to acquiesce to your will. I’ll follow your orders,” Crowley said quietly.

“Without question?” Sam asked skeptically.

“Without question,” Crowley agreed. “Sir? May I ask one favor?”

Sam tensed. “What would that be?”

“If… If I have to submit to any of the others…”

“Never,” Sam growled.

“Would you be present?” Crowley continued quietly.

Sam stalked forward and Crowley dropped his eyes to the ground. Sam gripped Crowley’s chin and raised his head until their eyes met. Crowley remained silent still worried about what would happen to him. If Sam didn’t care about him when it was the two of them why would Sam care if any of the demons in hell hurt him?

“If anyone other than me so much as glances at you wrong I’ll torture them until they beg for death before turning them over to you. You’re my slave and I don’t share,” Sam growled.

Crowley eyed Sam carefully. “Promise?” he sniffled quietly.

“Promise,” Sam growled. 

Crowley nodded woodenly. “Sam?”

“Yes?”

“Did…” The words stuck in his throat.

“Yes?” Sam repeated.

“Was any of it real? I mean, did you ever care about me?”

Sam’s face seemed to soften. For a while he didn’t reply. Finally Sam spoke. “In all honestly not in the beginning.”

Crowley tried to glance away but Sam refused to release his chin. 

“In the years I’ve been your master though, I’ve come to care about you more than I ever expected,” Sam finished, voice still soft and oddly compassionate.

“Really?” Crowley asked not trusting himself to say more.

“Really,” Sam confirmed.

Tears filled Crowley’s eyes and Sam pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Crowley. In that moment Crowley knew he would follow Sam into hell. Not because he wanted to return but because he would follow Sam anywhere Sam desired. Despite however it happened Sam was his master now and would always be his master. He would do anything his master wanted because he belonged to Sam. And maybe, just maybe, Sam really had come to care for him as much as Crowley cared for Sam. For the first time in many years, Crowley allowed himself the one thing he never thought he would have again. _Hope._


End file.
